


After Pratice

by DawgRi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Idols, Kda, Neck Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawgRi/pseuds/DawgRi
Summary: Ahri's teasing escalate quick





	After Pratice

To say Ahri were an attractive person was not an overstatement. Because of the fact that she was indeed an very. Very attractive person… and Akali got reminded of that several times a day. 

And it certainly didn't help that the fox girl just loved to tease the rapper, perfectly knowing how much Akali was attracted to her. 

Everything from giving her a knowing sensual smile when making eye contact, walking past her as she let her tail brush against her, holding eye contact for a longer period of time, or purposely walking into her room to ask something in quite a revealing sleeping gow and to speak of all times Ahri decides it's a perfect time to dance extra sexily if she were in front of her in their dance practices. 

If Akali didn't know better she would thought, riling her up was a spare hobby of Ahri’s. 

With leads them to today. 

It was another dance practice, Ahri was in front of Akali, holding eye contact with her through the mirror as they executed the dance. 

This would've been fine, if it weren't for the fact that Ahri worn a pair tight leggings showing of her nice rear, with a matching black shoulder tee, and had purposely backed into the rapper as she swayed her hip in a slow motion, sending Akali into an overdrive. 

“ops~ my bad” Ahri spoke, but quickly smirked after she saw how effective it been to have practically grinded on her. 

Yeah scratch that, this was definitely a hobby of hers.

Akali held her breath to not let out any sound. 

The teasing lately been to much, and it wasn't anything uncommon the two girls got intimate with each other, but it's been a while since the last time.

So all the teasing and light touches, of late were enough for Akali to feel needy. 

The practiced ended, and the girls were ready to go home, all except for Akali who said she was going to practice a bit more, with was true, as maybe she could focus better now, and cool down from the teasing given to her. 

But as she focused to calm down, she didn't notice how all but one left the room, and that someone locking the door after the others. 

Until she felt a pair of arms circling around her waist and body pressing up her back. 

“you seem unfocused bae” Ahri whispered into Akali’s ear, pinning her against the wall, her chest pressing into Akali’s back, as her hand, caressing her stomach and stopping at her waistband, two fingers slipping in between

“....”

Akali didn't say anything, she knew her voice would waver, so instead, she kept quiet, holding back a blush as Ahri let Fingers going lower, pressing against Akali's center

“mnh..” 

“let me hear you~” Ahri purred, kissing the nape of her neck while she massaged Akali's center, this time earning a gasp followed by a moan.

“good girl~” Ahri hummed pleased, teeth nibbling on her neck now

“A-Ahri…” Akali panted

Ahri started to caress Akali’s chest, folding them, as she continued to draw circles over Akali’s center, before dipping two fingers inside her, moving them in a slow pace.

but it was still enough for Akali to moan louder, and trying to steady herself at the wall that Ahri held her in place at, the stimulation, of Ahri sucking at her neck, as she worked both her hands, one on her chest, and two fingers inside of her, moving faster, hitting her sweet spot as she curled her fingers, was just to overwhelming, so her walls closed fast.

“f-fuck..” Akali groaned, and came fast as Ahri pulled out, turning around the rapper, so she rested her back against the wall, panting heavily, blushing, Ahri was having way to big effect on her.

Ahri giggled, smirking at her, as she licked of her fingers, still holding eye contact with Akali

“you gotten sensitive Akali”

Akali just glared at her, for making her come so quickly, as she tried catching her breath

“d-do it properly” Akali growled.

“what if i don’t want to?” Ahri smirked, stepping closer to Akali, leaning in close to her face as if she were about to kiss her, only for her to pull away.

“it’s so much fun to see you suffer and get needy” 

Akali grabbed the collar of Ahri’s shirt, kissing her hard, she was not going to play her game the way she wanted her to.

the two battled for dominance, hands roaming and touching everywhere, along with their clothes coming off, and somewhere between fighting for dominance and stripping each other they had ended up on the floor.

with Ahri in Akali’s lap, kissing her hungrily, leaving bite marks, over her neck, shoulders, and collar bones.

Ahri then started to run her hand down again, but Akali stopped her, grabbing her hand.

“i want to fuck you” Akali said with a husky voice, lifting her up so she could lie her down against the floor, trailing kisses, from her neck, down to her collarbones, chest, to her stomach, grasping her teeths against her skin slowly.

and then lifting Ahri’s leg, so it rested over her shoulder, so she could continue kissing her hip down to her inner thigh.

Ahri started to moan in pleasure, making Akali smirk against her thigh, taking it as a signal to  
start doing her work where Ahri needed her to be, and when Akali started to kiss and lick her center, Ahri let out the loudest moan yet.

Ahri tried to grab onto something, as she panting increased, but did not find anything, until Akali grabbed her hand, letting the blonde grasp it.

Ahri came shortly after, moaning Akali’s name.

the two rested for a while, letting their hormones calm down.

“we uh.. should get dressed again” Akali spoke, as she watched Ahri’s naked body. 

slowly feeling turned on again by just watching the attractive goddess.

“where’s the fun in that?” Ahri smirked, crawling on top of Akali again.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo I'm not used to writing smut, but ehhh HERE U GUYS GO. and if anyone wants to know this takes place after around 2 months from my original series: NinjaFox, for those who don't know and want to know more of the two and how they got together!


End file.
